Several invasive plants have been recently documented in the United States and New York State in particular and require eradication including but not limited to:                1—Giant Hogweed, can grow up to 14 feet and contact with the plant and sap will cause a severe burn and permanent scarring so extreme diligence required in its eradication. Use of herbicide is necessary to prevent spreading.        2—Wild Parsnip, extensive growth in open areas and on lawns. Contact with skin causes a severe rash requiring medical treatment. Herbicide application is required.        3—Japanese Knotwood, widespread in New York and many east coast and west coast states. The dense growth of these plants dominates water ways choking off native plants and is difficult to eradicate due to extensive underground perennial root system. Other similar knotweeds are Bohemian and Himalayan species.        
New York and other states limit the use of foliar herbicides to eradicate invasive plants as herbicides will and can contaminate drinking water sources. Thus, a better method of systemic applications into these tubular stems will limit the amount of such contaminations. These noxious and invasive plants are difficult to eradicate by mowing and leaf spraying, without contaminating water and soil with herbicides. Many plants are perennial and regrowth can be vigorous. Plants such as poison hemlock, wild parsnip, cow parsnip, giant hogweed, wild parsnip, burdock, will cause skin burns and permanent scaring when contacted as growth is dense and difficult to reach.
Weeds such as Japanese knotweed and several species of bamboo grow in dense patches and their stems are difficult to penetrate using conventional eradication methods. Numerous attempts have been made at simplifying the eradication method. However, none have been very successful. Whether, not being effective or being cumbersome and dangerous to use, all have failed. The embodiments of the invention disclosed in the present application permits stem injection to be performed with safety and speed as the apparatus allows the capture of whole stems in dense growths without physical hand contact and provides a mechanical advantage to pierce thick wall stems without the need to pre-drill holes at the application site.
Review of Related Technology:
“Methods for Treatment” University of Pennsylvania “Knotweed IPM Profile, November 2007”, profiles treatment such plants and herbicides, and is the foremost guide in eradication of such plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,884 pertains to a Japanese knotweed injector system for injecting a dose of weed-killing fluid into the stem of a Japanese knotweed, including a fluid dispenser system with a fluid passage, a collared needle with a fluid delivery aperture in communication with the fluid dispenser system, and an actuator connected to the fluid dispenser system for actuating the transmission of fluid from the fluid dispenser system to the fluid delivery aperture. However the device is operated with one hand only, decreasing forces and the control one can have. Further to inject the herbicide into the stem the person must be on their knees and hold the stem with the other hand while the pump is repeatedly squeezed to force the herbicide into the stem. As the stems have a hard outer layer considerable energy to penetrate the stem is required and also the person must aim to inject into the center of the stem. This tool has a lot of short falls frequent replenishment of the herbicide is necessary due to the small volume of the container.
A need clearly exists for a device for applying chemical agents rapidly and safely for home owners and licensed applicators and a cost effective method and producing a profitable device for the manufacturer and distributers.